


A Wish to Keep

by TheDoctorsWife93 (dreamer_of_dreams93)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_of_dreams93/pseuds/TheDoctorsWife93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, bad news for you. I will be deleting this as it is part of a series of works that I will be doing. But good news is, I'll keep it up until I get the other episode of the series up. That's when I will be transferring my work. Don't worry, I will not be leaving, love it here soooo much. I'm just transferring all my works to Wattpad. You can find me on wattpad at tardis_queen21, subscribe, follow, vote, comment. A Pub in London, will still be up here, I will NOT be transferring it out to Wattpad, due to some er, um, sexual content as this is where most of my sexual content will be held, so if you're looking for an R rated FANFIC go check out my story, A Pub in London, still in the proccess, but I promise I will finish before school startes up again. But YEah! Follow me on Wattpad at tardis_queen21. I love you guys, thanks fo r reading. Follow me on wattpad please! I love you! THNKS FR TH MEMRES!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Then  
Eleven years ago I met the Guardians and after that I opened my mind and my eyes. I started to believe in impossible things, and impossible things started to happen. Six years later when I was 17 I met a man called the Doctor and he whisked me away in that blue box of his. Slowly but surely I started to fall in love with him, and him with I.  
Three years later something bad, something very bad happened, and he left me on the side of some random street on Earth. I argued and bickered with him, eventually he said something that hurt. "I don't want you anymore, you're too much of a burden." Tears filled my eyes and he got what he wanted.  
I left.  
I used to think that if you loved someone you would never let them go, but it seemed to be just the opposite.  
As I left he didn’t say a word, blink an eye, I don’t know if he even really cared. I would have liked to say I was sad or mad, but I wasn’t, I was shocked.  
Two years later I’m still stuck on Earth, still trying to find him, and nothing has shown up not a single alien or monster. Nothing extraterrestrial at all, it was like he was trying to keep danger away from me.  
Now  
I was walking home from Torchwood and it was a long day at work it was completely dark and I looked at my watch, 10:21 to be exact. I continued my walk home and a few minutes later there were flashes of gold and blue. I headed towards it and to my surprise there were two people I hadn’t seen in eleven years, Jack and Sandy were battling a Slitheen. I walk over to them.  
“Y’all need some help?” I ask.  
“Nice to see you Laura, and no we don’t.” Jack replies.  
“Do you even know what you’re battling?”  
“Yes.” He paused, “No.” I chuckled and reached inside my purse and pulled out a bottle of vinegar and tomato juice.  
“What’s that?”  
“The best way to defeat the creature.” I open the lid and poured it out on the Slitheen. “Duck!” I turn my back and crouch down and almost too late they did the same, and the Slitheen exploded. Each one of us slowly got back up.  
“What was in that bottle?”  
“My own special mix of Slitheen repellent.” I pause, thinking about what’s going to come next. “Anyways, nice to see you guys again, how long’s it been, eleven years right?” Sandy shakes his head. “How’ve you all been?”  
“I’ve been doing fine.” Jack replies and Sandy had thumbs up above his head. “How about you?”  
“How d’ya mean?” I ask.  
“You disappeared off the face of the Earth for three years, not a single person had seen you for three years, I looked for you all over the world, even tried to get North to use his globe to find you, but it came up inconclusive. How did you just vanish, and are you okay?”  
“I was travelling.”  
“With whom?”  
“A friend.”  
“So you mean to tell me you travelled the world with a friend for three years?”  
“Yes.” Jack was on to me I could tell, time to make a plan to get out of this situation.  
“Then explain why you didn’t show up on North’s globe.”  
“He could need a new one, you know like outdated technology or something.”  
“You’re hiding something from me.”  
“No, I’m not, I’m just not telling you the whole truth.” I reply.  
“Lie through omission.” I have to think of something and fast or it’s going to be really uncomfortable really fast.  
“Sure.”  
“How are you?” he asks, since I never answered the second part and he knew I wasn’t going to go anywhere with the first part.  
“I’m better now, thanks.”  
“Better now?” Then Bunny came up.  
“Hello mates.” He says.  
“Hello Bunny.” I reply.  
“It’s been eleven years since we saw you last right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, it was nice to see you again Laura, but we need to be heading back, the three of us.”  
“That’s fine I was just leaving anyways.” I say and turn to walk away. I got an idea, Sandy is in control of dreams, right, so does that mean he give a message through a dream? “Wait! Sandy!” He turns around and walks over to me. “Could you do me a favour?  
He shrugs his shoulder.  
“Could you deliver a message for me through a dream?” He nods his head yes.  
“Great!” I lower my voice so none of the others could hear. “There is a man called the Doctor, he’s the one I travelled with, could you tell him that I need to talk to him before I be content in living this 5555new life, tell him I need answers.” He nods his head, and turns around and follows Jack and Bunny.

I set my keys in the dish next to the front door, and I take off my coat and hang it up. I walk into my bedroom and sit at the edge of the bed. I grab the picture of the Doctor and I, the only nice picture I had of him, the one where his smile was genuine and he wrapped his arms around my waist and his chin was on my shoulder. I loved that picture so much, but every time I looked at it my heart was filled with sorrow.  
I set back down and walked over to my closet and opened it. I reached in the back and pulled out my emergency travel bag, in case the Doctor ever came back. It’s been two years now, and I’m sure he won’t, so I start to unpack it, it mostly consisted of two jeans and four shirts and a pair of black converse. I put my bag away and changed into my pajamas. I looked at the photo one last time and put it in my drawer so I don’t have to look at it for a long time, and then I finally climbed into bed.  
The incident with Sandy and Jack was still getting churned over in my head. That favour that I asked Sandy of, would he keep it? I had no clue of what was going to happen next, and the only thing I could do was wait. Fun.  
“So where to next?” I ask the Doctor, hoping we could just relax for a little bit and not do anything since what happed yesterday. He didn’t answer me, just flipped some switches, and pulled a lever or two. The Tardis noises faded and I heard the little boom, letting us know we landed. “Where are we?” he leaned against the console and just starred at it.  
“You’re going home.” Those were three words I never thought I was going to hear.  
“What?” I ask him, hoping I heard him wrong.  
“I need you to go home.”  
“Why, did I do something wrong?”  
“No.” he was still starring at the console.  
“Then why are you sending me home?”  
“Don’t you get it?” he finally says turning around to face me. “You’re a burden, you get in my way every time, and you just aren’t good for me, or the Tardis for that matter.” Tears formed in the corners of my eyes.  
“No, I don’t believe you, you’re lying.” I say and my voice breaks.  
“Do you really think I would be lying about this?”  
“I don’t know, maybe.”  
“You got too close to me, you almost got yourself killed. How do you not see that I don’t want you here anymore?” My heart broke.  
“All those times you said-” I sobbed. “You said you loved me…”  
“I lied.”  
“Why, do you think it’s fun to play with my heart? I was broken and you knew that, and you showed me a better way of living, why would you do that to me?”  
“I want you to leave.” Is his only reply.  
“Fine. I’ll leave, but know that if you ever want to…”  
“I don’t love you, and I will never want you back.” I turned and walked out the door. As the door started to slam shut, I saw him immediately turn and start to flip switches and begin to go to another place, wherever that would be. The Tardis disappeared and I was left all alone.  
I woke up in a sweat, I hadn’t had that dream in a long time, year and a half now, I had begun to think things were getting better, I tried dating but I couldn’t keep anything, but now that had this dream, it showed me I still yearned for the adventure, and that I still love him.  
“So was the Doctor the one you travelled with for three years?” A voice asks, and in the corner of the room I see jack.  
“How-?  
“You kept saying his name repeatedly. Must have been a night mare then?”  
“Sure.”  
“Did you really think that asking sandy to do that wouldn’t get by us?”  
“I had hoped so, but I didn’t think my chances were very high. Is he going to do it?”  
“We’re still discussing it.”  
“What d’ya mean disscussuing it, it’s Sandy’s job, not any of the others.”  
“We’re trying to decide wether or not you’re healthy enough for it.”  
“So what, now you’re saying I’m mental?”  
“No, we just care for your well being.”Jack says coming to sit down on the edge of the bed.  
“I don’t think you understand. I need this.”  
“Why, why do you need this so badly?”  
“Because I still love him, Jack. I still love him.”  
“But he sent you away, didn’t return the feeling.”  
“Do you know what love is Jack? Love is when someone hurts you, but yet you can’t find a reason to hate them for it, no matter how hard you try. It’s when someone hurts you and et you still love them.”


	2. Please Read

Hey guys, bad news for you. I will be deleting this as it is part of a series of works that I will be doing. But good news is, I'll keep it up until I get the other episode of the series up. That's when I will be transferring my work. Don't worry, I will not be leaving, love it here soooo much. I'm just transferring all my works to Wattpad. You can find me on wattpad at tardis_queen21, subscribe, follow, vote, comment. A Pub in London, will still be up here, I will NOT be transferring it out to Wattpad, due to some er, um, sexual content as this is where most of my sexual content will be held, so if you're looking for an R rated FANFIC go check out my story, A Pub in London, still in the proccess, but I promise I will finish before school startes up again. But YEah! Follow me on Wattpad at tardis_queen21. I love you guys, thanks fo r reading. Follow me on wattpad please! I love you! THNKS FR TH MEMRES!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, bad news for you. I will be deleting this as it is part of a series of works that I will be doing. But good news is, I'll keep it up until I get the other episode of the series up. That's when I will be transferring my work. Don't worry, I will not be leaving, love it here soooo much. I'm just transferring all my works to Wattpad. You can find me on wattpad at tardis_queen21, subscribe, follow, vote, comment. A Pub in London, will still be up here, I will NOT be transferring it out to Wattpad, due to some er, um, sexual content as this is where most of my sexual content will be held, so if you're looking for an R rated FANFIC go check out my story, A Pub in London, still in the proccess, but I promise I will finish before school startes up again. But YEah! Follow me on Wattpad at tardis_queen21. I love you guys, thanks fo r reading. Follow me on wattpad please! I love you! THNKS FR TH MEMRES!


End file.
